


Haunting [Yandere! Jumin Han] [Reader-Insert]

by an_ambivalent



Series: Oppressed By Love [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I do not support rape, Smut, Violence, Yandere, don't worry its not a love triangle, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "Love is an obsession. It has that quality to it. There are healthy obsessions. But mine is not one of them."





	

Steel grey eyes blinked tiredly. With each blink, there was a shock of pain, and the heaviness and the dryness behind the eyelids continued to increase. Underneath the cold eyes concealed of emotions, there were not even dark circles, but swelled eye bags which portrayed the lack of sleep. 

The sounds of the slow clock ticks, and fingers ruthlessly typing away on the computer’s keyboard were disturbingly emphasized in the eerie and intense silence of the room. 

Outside the office, city lights glowed brightly appearing to be a bokeh of different coloured lights, and the moon hung high in the sky. 

Jumin, who was mindlessly and utterly indulged in his work, was snapped out his trance when there was a gentle knock on his office door. 

He spoke with an emotionless voice. 

“Come in,” He said, not bothering to glance away from his computer screen even once. 

The door opened to reveal Jahee. 

Similar to Mr. Trust Fund Kind, her eyes were extremely sore from the lack of sleep, and if it was not for her make-up, then the dark circles on her skin, would have made her resemble a raccoon. 

She gazed tiredly at Jumin, itching to snap at him for increasing her workload. However, she didn’t. She walked towards his desk. 

“Here are all the papers that you requested, Mr. Han,” She said, her voice low, and inclined with exhaustion as she settled them on his table. 

Jumin did not bother to acknowledging her or even spare her a glance, when he replied. 

“Okay thank you,” He said, before he motioned towards one of the many large stacks of paper at the corner of his desk. 

“Could you sort them out in alphabetical order?” He inquired, glancing towards Jahee, only then noticing her horrible condition. 

Unlike usual, where Jahee would conceal her true thoughts and let down Jumin politely, the female evidently gasped. Her jaw dropped open, and her eyes widened. Due to her extreme exhaustion caused by longer hours of work and barely four hours of sleep, she snapped. 

“With all the due respect Mr. Han, it is 2 am and I have been working since 8. If this was once in while, I would have dealt with it, but it has been happening too often. I would really like to go home and sleep. And you should to,” She said, blinking rapidly, in order to blink away the sleep that wanted to overwhelm her.

However, as soon as she said those words, she came to regret them. This was because her words had caused Jumin’s attention to be fully focused on her. 

He narrowed his eyes at her as if he was analysing her like a business contracted presented to him on paper. 

He took her in: her usual short and swept hair, a mess of strands all over her forehead. Her dark circles that were evident even from behind the layers of foundation she used. Lastly, it was her posture. Normally, it was straight, and she stood to her full height. However, presently, it was slumped, and her glasses were slanted, making her appear as if she was going to fall asleep at any given moment. 

Jumin blinked, and for a moment, he felt his own head fall forward in exhaustion, but he quickly shook it off. 

He sighed, and waved Jahee off with his hand. 

“Fine,” He began, stifling a yawn. “I apologize for making you work so late Assistant Kang. Go home and get some rest,” He murmured tiredly.

His response caused Jahee’s eyes to widen in glee, and she opened her mouth to reply. As she spoke, Jumin’s phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to take it out, and read the message that was sent to him. While doing so, whatever Jahee was saying faded to insignificant background noise.

Actually, everything did. His mind came to be focused only on one thing: the text message. It read: I have found her. 

Instantly, Jumin’s eyes widened and slowly, but surely, the corner of his lips began to twitch up. 

“You should rest as well. I, I don’t mean to step on sentimental topics but Mr. Han, you have barely looked after yourself since the divorce with your wife--” Jahee spoke, but her words fell on deaf ears. 

Jumin’s heart beat began to speed up, and his fingers began to twitch, as if they were yearning for action. And suddenly, Jumin’s exhaustion disappeared, and he swore that he had never felt more awake before.

“Breaking up with her must have been ha-”

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin called out, interrupting her. 

The female froze. 

“Y-Yes?” She stammered, fixing her glasses. 

“Tell everyone that they, and you are dismissed for a week,” Jumin said, as he stood up. He typed a few times on the keyboard, before turning his computer off. 

Jahee gasped in surprise. “B-But-” 

Jumin turned towards Jahee, as he put on his coat. “Did you not want a vacation, Assitant Kang?” Jumin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jahee opened her mouth to reply, but Jumin cut her off. 

“I’ll get going now. I’m quite tired, and I’m sure Elizabeth the 3rd has missed me. I’ll see you in a week’s time,” Jumin said, walking past her. 

Jahee, confused at what had happened suddenly, blinked at him, before she nodded tiredly. 

“Okay, see you,” She said, as Jumin walked out of his office. 

*** 

The dark rooms in the building were lit with neon lights, as loud music was played throughout them. There were various bars which were almost full with intoxicated men that continuously bought drinks. Additionally, many small rooms were built in the big rooms where ‘customers’ received private service. 

Clothes were stripped, and money was thrown on stages on which women danced on. Occasionally, there would be loud screams and wolf-whistles that were made by the male viewers of the female dancers, dancing on poles. 

As soon as Jumin entered this feverish and intoxicated atmosphere, he inwardly began to wince in disgust. 

If it was not for his intention, then he would not have come here in the first place. This was because although he was rich, which would lead many to assume he was into these sort of things, he valued privacy. Anything sexual, much less expressive that he did, he did it in the private safety and comfort of his home. 

However, tonight, for tonight he was more than willing to release the beast here, make a show. 

It might have been too obvious that he was rich, for many workers in the club, glanced, and smiled seductively at him. 

However, he simply ignored them, like he did with other ‘gold diggers.’  
***  
The small bathroom that was created for ‘staff,’ was occupied by decent number of strippers that either smoked, fixed their makeup or costume, or simply used the bathroom for what it was meant to be used for: going to the toilet. Amongst those that fixed their makeup, was [Name] [Surname], one of the most reannounced workers of the place. 

Presently, the [h/c] female had her mouth wide open, and was reapplying her lipstick, when she was called. 

“[Name],” One of her workers said, tapping on her shoulder. 

She stopped midway of reapplying her lipstick, and turned towards her co-worker with an eyebrow raised in question. 

Her co-worker gave her a sly grin. 

“You have a customer that is waiting for, in private. From what Baa Baa told me, he’s not ONLY loaded, but is extremely handsome, wayyyy better than the trash that we have to please on regular basis. And get this, he asked specifically for you. I saw him, and phew, had to fan myself at the increase in temperature all of a sudden when I looked at him. You’re going to be a one lucky lady tonight,” Her co-worker said, lightly punching her in the arm. 

[Name]’s eyes widened, before she rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, there was soft, hidden smile on her lips.

“I am sure I will be. Hope he’s rich enough to help me pay my student loan debt,” The [h/c] female joked, causing her, and her co-worker to bust out laughing. 

Moments later, their laughing ceased, and [Name] swiped the tip of her lipstick at her bottom lip, and puckered them to assure that it was applied nicely. Then, she closed it, and put it in her handbag. 

“Well, I better go and entertain this ‘loaded’ and ‘extremely handsome’ customer,” She said, grinning, before she waved to her co-worker, and left the bathroom. 

***  
As soon as [Name] entered the private room to entertain her ‘customer,’ she came to regret it. 

Fear shot through her nerves, anxiety began to overwhelm her, and the [h/c] female froze when she saw who her customer was: her ex-husband, Jumin Han.

The dark-haired male’s eyes flickered towards [Name], and instantly, his eyes gleamed. 

Trying to contain his excitement, but being unable to, Jumin huskily breathed out her name. 

This only heightened the stripper’s fear as her fingers began to tremble. This did not go unnoticed by Jumin, who then, stood up. 

He strode towards [Name]’s frozen form.

“Oh, [Name], it's good to see you again,” He began, his eyes slitting, and narrowing towards her. 

His voice seemed to have caused her to snap out of her trance, and instantly, her eyes snapped towards him. 

Her lips tremble, and with each step he took towards her, she took one back. 

“I have not seen you since you in such a long time, my darling. The last time I did, you certainly did not look like this…” He said trailing off, and his eyes glazed over her form. 

She wore black, frilly micro-shorts, and a sleeveless, frill, gothic-like top that hugged her form, and exposed her cleavage. Her hair was messy, and some bits of her makeup like her mascara were smeared on her face. 

“You looked clean… you looked like someone that was polished by me. Obviously, now you look like someone who would sell herself to anyone. But surprisingly, I don’t find that unappealing. I won’t, if this is the way I’ll have yourself give to me,” He said stoically, walking towards her, until her back hit against the door, and he hovered above her. 

He received nothing in reply as he lifted his hand and wiped his thumb against [Name]’s bottom lip. The lipstick that she had reapplied before stained his thumb. 

Jumin rubbed his thumb against his index finger, and clicked his teeth in disgust. 

“When we were together and I did this, the lipstick never came off. You must be wearing cheap, poor quality makeup,” He stated, flickering his gaze towards her, and taking in her petrified expression. Then, he leaned down, and blew a huff of air on her neck. 

[Name] whimpered. 

“W-Why are you h-here Jumin? W-What do you wan- AH,” She began asking, before her words slured into a gasp, when Jumin nipped at the skin of her neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her form closer towards his, until their bodies became flushed together. 

His nips turned into harsh bites, as he spoke. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to see you strip,” He mumbled, between each bite. As he did so, he slipped a note in her underwear.   
[Name] yelped at the uncomfortable feeling, and then right away, she put her hands on his shoulders, firmly, and applied force in order to push him away from her. 

“G-Get off--mfh,” [Name] spoke, trying to pry Jumin off her. However, he merely silenced her by forcing his lips upon hers, and his grip on her waist tightening. 

Still, nonetheless, [Name] continued to push against him, until she felt something sharp prickling her bare shoulders. 

Instantly, [Name] froze, no longer defying him. This seemed to please the young male, because he smirked in their kiss. Then, he broke away from it. 

Jumin leaned down to [Name]’s ear, his breath fanning it. He licked her earlobe, before he spoke. 

“Your body still remembers,” He whispered, and nipped at her earlobe. Then, with the object that Jumin had prickled [Name]’s skin with, a knife, he dragged it gently across her skin, making the [h/c] female to whimper. 

“I missed those sweet sounds of yours,” He said, kissing the skin underneath her ear. “Now, be good for daddy,” He whispered, patting her head. 

“Be good for him, or you will be punished. After all, this is not the first, and certainly not the last time that I will have my way with you. From now on, you are going to work for me, and only me,” He finished, pecking her lips in between few words. 

[Name]’s grip on his shoulders tightened, and she shut her eyes tightly. 

“W-What did you do?” She stammered.

Jumin chuckled. 

“I bought the club,” He replied, before he forced his lips upon [Name]’s once again, reminding her no matter how much she tried to escape, he would always hunt her.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support rape, or violence just because I have written about it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!! Leave some criticism and such. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
